


爱、欲及他的精灵

by KeraCapio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeraCapio/pseuds/KeraCapio
Summary: 高中生金道英喜欢上了父亲的学生，他熟读对方写的小说，并开始有点嫉妒书中的主人公了。
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有年龄操作*  
> *成年作家芝 × 未成年学生兔*  
> ❤兔兔生日快乐❤  
> ❤Happy Birthday Dear DoYoung❤

当那个男人从车上下来的时候，金道英自他窗口往下看，还没有预想到自己之后的境遇。

男人摘下礼帽，视线不经意的略过金道英的窗口。他跟他的老师打招呼，优雅的接过对方没头没尾的话茬。

金道英趴在窗台盯着他看，嘴里嘟哝着那人真擅长吹嘘拍马。

擅长吹嘘拍马的家伙叫徐英浩，他不仅擅长吹嘘拍马，还擅长做意大利菜。

刚进门没多久就把金道英的父母双双征服。父亲本来就喜欢他，金道英的母亲甚至提议说：让金道英多带他出去逛逛熟悉环境，而他也应该多教教金道英一些别的东西。

徐英浩礼貌地应下，视线抛向金道英的方向，只是深深地看了一眼。

金道英敷衍的回应说知道了，把盘子里的土豆块戳得稀烂。

真是烦躁，空气也闷热，穿着短袖都要出汗。徐英浩的视线也带着高温，让人怪不舒服。

徐英浩就住在金道英隔壁。

说是隔壁，其实也只隔着一扇门。卫生间在金道英屋里，徐英浩洗漱用品的归宿只有楼下卫生间或是金道英房间两个选项。

金道英躺在床上，视线穿过卫生间的门望向洗漱台上并排放置的两个漱口杯。答案显而易见。

徐英浩的东西一开始就已经侵入他的空间了。就像徐英浩本人一样贸然闯入，令人在意。

徐英浩敲他的门，打断他的胡思乱想。

他问金道英要不要出去逛逛。其实就是让金道英带他出去走走的意思。

金道英斜眼看向门边的徐英浩，找不到拒绝的理由。

他们并肩走着，徐英浩和他保持着15厘米的距离。

但空气还是一样的热，金道英的掌心都是湿润的。

徐英浩感受到他的视线，回望进他的眼睛里。

“ _有什么喜欢的吗？_ ”徐英浩缓缓开口。

“嗯？”金道英一下愣住，像是埋在土里的秘密突然被一把抓住连根拔起，心脏突然空旷得忘记跳动。

徐英浩又说：“这附近，你有什么想去的地方吗？”

金道英的呼吸像是哽住，但马上恢复了。

“我喜欢待在房间里。”金道英如实说道。

徐英浩笑，金道英像是能感受到他胸腔的震动共鸣，指尖蓦然发麻。

“那就待在房间里。”徐英浩顺着他说道，转身就往回走，并没有停下等金道英反应。

金道英反应过来的时候徐英浩已经走到了前院的秋千旁。

金道英跑向他，带着一股夏日的热潮。

徐英浩有些过于自来熟了。他坐在金道英的床侧，环视整个房间，像是在窥探金道英体内的五脏六腑。

金道英觉得很不自在。

“你也可以去你想去的地方。”金道英坐在书桌前面对着他，垂着脑袋玩弄自己的手指。

“这样也挺好。”徐英浩仍旧保持着他的礼貌。

但我不太好。

金道英没有说出口，他微微抬眼看向徐英浩，而徐英浩也正好望向他。

这下没办法装作看不见，金道英偏开视线，看向床头柜上的书：“我最近正好在看你写的小说，是你寄给我爸爸的那一本。”还要特地点出出处，不会显得自己对他有什么过度的关注。

徐英浩说：“我知道。这个版本只有这一本，正式出版的换了封面。”

金道英一下又变得没话说，沉默了好一会儿，才倒回去接道：“故事我很喜欢，狄伦的性格很直爽，很讨人喜欢。”

“嗯。”

金道英心想，徐英浩可真不会接话。

空气又陷入了沉默，只剩下夏日的热流在他们之间攒动。

“上次见你，你才上高中。”徐英浩说道。

“现在也才高中刚毕业。”金道英的视线飘忽不定，最终落在徐英浩挂着笑意的嘴唇上。

徐英浩咧开嘴笑了：“那倒是。”

金道英又想再找些什么话题聊聊，手指扣挖着椅子的边角。正想开口，又被楼下传来的召唤打断。

“来了！”金道英逃也似的，鞋都没穿，赤着脚从徐英浩面前略过。

只给徐英浩留下一串匆忙的脚步在木楼梯上跃动的声音，就着窗外让人烦躁的蝉鸣。

晚饭的时候突然停电了。

金道英的母亲熟门熟路地去打开备用电路，而他的父亲则亲切地给徐英浩解释说这个时间段常常会有短暂的停电现象，不会持续太久，让他不用担心。

金道英转头看向坐在身侧的徐英浩，月光勾勒出他安静的侧脸。

徐英浩突然也看向他，金道英被撞破的慌乱藏在黑暗里。

而徐英浩不知有没有嗅到他绷紧的气息，只是凑近他的耳朵轻声问他：“夜里游泳池开放吗？”

夏天的空气真的好热。

金道英点点头，末了又想起来黑灯瞎火的对方不一定能看见，便也凑过去低声道：“可以，只想自己游可以等十点后，他们在这通常十点就睡了。”他们指的是金道英那对徐英浩过于热情的父母。

灯光突然亮起，金道英慌忙坐直，像是在隐藏一个不能见光的秘密。

父亲没有发现什么异常，接着捡起被黑暗打断的话题。

直到快要十点，整栋屋子都安静下来。

徐英浩敲敲金道英的房门，问他要不要一起下去。

他已经换好了泳裤，赤裸着上身，光裸的脚掌在金道英床边的地毯蹭过，就这样一条腿跪在床上，凑过来看金道英正在看的书页。

徐英浩的发尾停在金道英的耳边，呼吸轻轻地打在金道英握紧书本的指尖：“看到哪里了？”他偏过头，鼻尖几乎贴上金道英的脸颊。

“第七章。”金道英简短的答道，果断地合上书，清脆的“嘭”声试图打破其中诡异的氛围。

“你说你喜欢狄伦。”徐英浩突然追溯起下午金道英提过的讯息。

金道英往外挪了一些位置，盘起腿望进作者的眼睛：“她被你塑造得很好。”

“ **她是爱欲之海的精灵。** ”徐英浩点点头。

金道英没有接话，空气又陷入了短暂的沉默。

“走吧。”金道英站起来，“带你去游泳。”

徐英浩仍旧单腿盘坐在床边，目光随着金道英的背影游走：“好啊。”

金道英在徐英浩的目光下褪下他的白T恤和牛仔裤，动作匆忙毫无美感，像是担心再多一秒徐英浩就要反悔。

而徐英浩只是挂着他一贯的、淡淡的浅笑。

换上泳裤的时候金道英的肩膀撞上了柜门，发出笨拙的碰撞声。他下意识回头看，对上了徐英浩悠然的视线。

夏天真是令人讨厌。

金道英的汗液顺着背脊滑下，最后落进裤畔的遮掩里。

徐英浩走在前面，仿佛他才是那个从容的主人。金道英默默地跟着他的影子，像是夜里悄然前来盗窃的小偷，局促且沉默。

徐英浩在泳池边停下，突然转身朝向他伸出手。金道英被蛊惑一般将手放进他的掌心，然后被一股劲猛地拉过，他们一起坠进水里。

金道英的肌肤紧贴着徐英浩的，他看见徐英浩笑出一串气泡，他听见对方的气泡声和自己的心跳混在一起，一段讨厌的不和谐音。

他们自水里浮出水面，耳朵里顿时涌进的静谧让金道英瞬间冷静下来，徐英浩还在看着他笑，倒是像是个恶作剧成功的孩子。

金道英只是撇开视线。他的浪漫故事戛然而止。

而徐英浩不会在意他的情绪是否同样狂热，只是松开了他在泳池里游走。一个真正拥有自由的人。

金道英自知他们之间有些无法逾越的鸿沟，他是个无趣的人，只能悄然游回岸边，坐在岸上盯着小腿旁的涟漪发呆。

他们就像是不同世界的人突然在街头拐角撞上，徐英浩赶着去往欢乐的地方，但又无奈的被金道英挡住了去处。

他们的关系应该如何，金道英有自知之明。

他只是徐英浩万千读者之一，而徐英浩正在自由的海里追寻他的精灵。

徐英浩适时地抓住了他的脚踝，像是拉起一个即将在自己的思绪里溺死的人。

“你不太开心。”徐英浩断言，他好像很擅长看破金道英，他总能准确的切入金道英的破绽中。

金道英只是盯着他抓着自己脚踝的手看，摇了摇头：“你想太多了，我只是喜欢安静。”

徐英浩仍旧没有松开手，他甚至整个人都贴离金道英更近：“ _你究竟喜欢什么呢？_ ”

金道英这才望向他的眼睛，他摇摆不定的目光对上徐英浩深邃的沼泽，那一瞬间他明白他的情绪根本无处可逃。

“我没什么特别喜欢的。”金道英还是摇头，避开了徐英浩的视线。

徐英浩终于松开他的脚踝，退回了安全距离：“大家都是这样生活的， **没有什么喜欢是真正炙热的** 。”

金道英多想反驳他，告诉他世间是有炙热的喜欢的，只是他还没有发觉。

但金道英什么都没说，他不会唐突的说些无理的话。

夜泳几乎可以算是不欢而散。

夜里金道英做了一个漫长的梦。

梦里他成了故事里的狄伦，那人用炙热的嘴唇爱他，用灵巧的手指探索他，用滚烫的精液浇灌他，他即是在徐英浩用爱欲汇成的海里遨游的精灵。

醒来的瞬间他就知道梦有多荒唐。

徐英浩不会爱他，他也不会成为徐英浩所爱的那个 _“狄伦”_ 。

徐英浩敲他的门，多半是要过来洗漱。

金道英先一步从另一扇门逃跑了。

他逃进可以承受他所有爱意的苹果林——亦或是因为他对苹果林的爱还未达到像对徐英浩的爱那样多。

他当然爱那片适合读书的树荫，爱那清甜的果实，甚至爱树干艺术感的纹路。但对徐英浩的爱，又不太一样。

他爱徐英浩就像爱氧气。但如果他已经预见氧气不会爱他，他也会选择让爱在真空中消亡。

徐英浩当然不会知道那个只是在雨夜撞见的教授的儿子，会对自己有那样不堪的情感。

他不会知道自己湿透的衬衣正贴紧肌理，往后捋起刘海的瞬间望向一个青春期男孩的冲击有多巨大。

那几乎是金道英十六岁年华里经历的第一次大爆炸。

金道英在他十六岁的时候爱上徐英浩的眉眼，十七岁的时候爱上他的才华，现在在他的十八岁，他爱徐英浩本身。

但徐英浩多半都不会回看他，毕竟金道英只是一个从窗外翻进屋内的落汤鸡一样的陌生男孩，他当时甚至以为金道英是个闯入他教授家里的狼狈的小偷。

而谁会爱上一个狼狈的小偷？

所以徐英浩爱他的 _“狄伦”_ ，而金道英对此毫无怨言。

金道英过去一年翻来覆去的看徐英浩的这本小说，他不断的猜测 _徐英浩的“狄伦”_ 究竟是谁，甚至向他的父亲旁敲侧击，询问他的课上有没有这样的学生。

这样现实却又梦幻的，果断却又柔情的，爱她自身却也愿意爱世人的，矛盾且勾人的狄伦。

她多半在徐英浩的心里种下了一个蛊，金道英从小说的字里行间里读出了徐英浩无限的爱，所以他不战而败。

“你在这。”徐英浩总是能适时的出现，打断他的思绪。

金道英抬头望向他，徐英浩逆着光，阴影使他的眉眼更加深邃。

徐英浩在他身旁坐下，和他共享同一片树荫，他凑得更近，甚至还想跟金道英共享同一本书。

“看到哪里了？”徐英浩又问。

金道英不再隐藏：“其实我已经看过一遍了。”

“是吗？”徐英浩深深的看着他，就像第一天隔着整个餐桌望向他的那一眼，“那再看一遍或许更好。”

徐英浩总是很礼貌地接过所有话茬，这让金道英发现徐英浩就是这样的一个绅士，他似乎对任何人都是如此。

“你为什么喜欢狄伦？”徐英浩倚着树干，和紧绷的金道英不同，他看起来无比悠闲。

金道英其实并不喜欢狄伦。他喜欢狄伦只是因为徐英浩喜欢狄伦，他其实早就为了徐英浩对狄伦的爱而几近疯狂了。

“她的性格吧。”金道英嘟哝着带过，“你写的很好。”

“ _那孩子_ 本身的性格就很好。”徐英浩的声音里都带着笑意。

金道英握着书页的指节泛白，他不想情绪失控。

“狄伦的原型是？”但他还是忍不住问出了口。

徐英浩想了想，揉揉金道英的脑袋，就像在对待一个小孩。他站起身准备离开：“接着看吧，你总会找到的。”

金道英更加确信“狄伦”就是他在金道英父亲课上的同学。

或许某个夏天“狄伦”也会像徐英浩这样住进来帮他的父亲打理书籍，而那天金道英就会知道究竟是什么能将徐英浩迷得神魂颠倒。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有年龄操作*  
> *成年作家芝 × 未成年学生兔*  
> ❤芝芝生日快乐❤  
> ❤Happy Birthday My Dear John❤

上午金道英的父母启程去拜访隔壁镇的老友，留下徐英浩和金道英二人独处。

徐英浩午饭时做了个简易墨西哥菜。金道英想不出来徐英浩身上不吸引人的特质是否存在。

吃饭的时候金道英也没主动说话，之前都是父母在和徐英浩聊天，现在他们不在家里，顿时显得吃饭的时间漫长又无趣。

“你最近话很少。”徐英浩突然向他搭话，“是因为我让你不自在吗？”

“当然不是。”金道英首先反驳，顿了一会儿才往回找补，“我不太知道怎么和不熟的人聊天。”

徐英浩发出一声拖着长音的“啊”，金道英能感觉到他的尴尬。

“对不起。”他首先道歉，“或许你有什么想聊的吗？”他睁着他圆圆的眼睛诚恳的望向徐英浩。

徐英浩被他逗笑，发出来自胸腔震颤的笑声。

“我的书，你看了多少遍？”徐英浩问他，像是看穿他肯定不止看了两遍。

“记不太清了，多少看了几遍吧。”金道英确实记不清了，过去一年里他翻来覆去的看这本书，早就失去了数字的概念。

徐英浩沉思着点点头：“你喜欢这本书吗？”

金道英不知从哪里借来了几分勇气，他望向徐英浩，声音诚恳又坚定：“ _很喜欢。_ ”

徐英浩也回看他的眼睛，眯起眼笑道：“走的那天，我再送你一本，你就不用拿老师的来看了。”

可是金道英早就已经拥有了一本属于自己的徐英浩的小说，他心里明白他缺的并不是这一本小说。

但他又不能向徐英浩讨要他真正需要的。

徐英浩抬手看了眼时间，问他：“你知道最近的邮局在哪吗？”

“在镇上，骑车去大概十分钟，很近，我可以带你去。”金道英忙塞了两口东西，将杯子里的饮料一饮而尽，“走吧。”

在徐英浩面前他总是显得慌忙。

徐英浩看着他笑，他笑起来像一只餍足的猫：“好的，那走吧。”

徐英浩起身收拾面前的餐盘，金道英这才想起来自己作为主人的责任，又慌忙朝那伸出手去。

他们的手指无意间触碰到一起，但没有谁立马反应过来将自己的手挪开，仿佛黏合着他们手指的是宇宙间不可避免的引力。

“ _我不知道你喜欢这样。_ ”徐英浩突然说道，打破了二人之间的静谧。

金道英这才将手挪到杯子上，拿起杯子装作什么也没有发生：“什么样？”

他心跳如鼓擂，握着杯子的手需要用上些力气才能止住颤抖。

“抢着干活，”徐英浩慢悠悠地回答，这下他笑得像爱丽丝仙境里的柴郡猫，金道英低垂着脑袋，没能看见他眼里的调笑，“我不知道你居然是喜欢抢着干活的类型，毕竟我做午饭的时候完全没在厨房里看到你试图帮忙的身影。”

他说着转身进了厨房，金道英连忙跟上，想解释自己中午并没有打算要偷懒。

“那是因为你说你要做墨西哥菜，我不想捣乱。”

他羞得耳朵通红，把杯子放到洗碗池里，这才望向徐英浩的眼睛，“晚上由我来负责。”

徐英浩眼里的狡黠完全没打算收起，他凑近金道英，高高提起的嘴角在向金道英表达逗弄他是件多么有趣的事情。

徐英浩问：“噢？ _晚上你打算怎么负责？_ ”

“当然是——”金道英理所当然地接上，又立刻反应过来其中的玩笑，下意识的顿了一下，“当然是给你做顿韩餐。”

“你会做饭？”徐英浩看起来有些惊讶，毕竟自他认识金道英以来，还没见过金道英做饭呢。

他对金道英的了解就是这样的少。

但他马上意识到这显得不太礼貌，便接着问道：“晚上打算做什么大餐？”

金道英此刻被迫放下了他对作家的迷恋，捡起他放在一边的胜负欲：“等着瞧吧，我做的泡菜炒饭可是人间至味。”

“好的，”徐英浩笑着，避开手指上可能沾上的酱料，用手背蹭了一下金道英的脸颊，“我很期待。”

迷恋又跳上了金道英的肩膀，亲吻他呆滞的脸颊。

金道英带着对徐英浩的迷恋在风中飞驰。徐英浩紧跟着他，问他为什么骑这么快。

金道英也不知道为什么要骑这么快，或许他以为风可以把他的迷恋吹走，强制把那些情绪留在家里。

但金道英是个该死的现实主义者，他也心知肚明这只是不可能达到的幻想。

于是他放慢了速度，干巴巴地：“我只是担心你赶时间。”

“我不赶时间，”徐英浩说，“ _我们的时间还多着呢。_ ”

他用上了 _“我们”_ ，金道英实在想不通这个词是从哪得来的结论。但徐英浩是个作家，他肯定有着他独一套的世界理论，他用什么词都不奇怪。

况且， _“我们”_ 这个词听起来可不算讨厌。

邮局确实不远，他们都还没能进行太多的对话，而邮局就已经跃入视野了。

徐英浩拿起装着他小说稿纸的文件袋，询问金道英直接把自行车放在路边是否安全。

金道英想了想，说：“我就在这看着它们就好。”

徐英浩有些犹豫，他是一位真的绅士，或许他正想着这样的决定对金道英是否失礼。

“我想在这看会儿风景，”金道英说，他很擅长察言观色，“那位街头表演的歌手正在唱我平时最爱听的歌。”

徐英浩顺着金道英的目光看过去，一个剪着短发的男孩儿正抱着吉他唱一首陌生的歌曲。

“我觉得那是他的原创歌曲。”徐英浩指出，非要戳破金道英的谎话，“他弹起来虽然有些地方不太顺畅但却依旧带着自豪，而且总是在悄悄改变一些和弦。”

“给你递了台阶赶紧下就是了。”金道英冲他露出不耐烦的表情，这才显得没有平时那样过分的疏离感。

他推着徐英浩的手臂，撵他走开。徐英浩因而又笑出了声，他的笑声是从胸腔里传出的喜悦，因为这喜悦，他在路过那个歌手时掏出口袋里的零钱全数放进了歌手的琴盒里。

徐英浩动作很快，没有让金道英无聊地等待太久。

他过来的时候拿着一根冰棍，走到金道英面前扔给他。

金道英慌忙接住，冰凉的触感麻痹了手心：“你就不能好好递给我吗？”

徐英浩跟他说抱歉，但金道英从他的语气里没能感受到一点歉意。

金道英忙打开包装把冰棍塞进嘴里，冰棍的凉爽快速消除掉了他暴露在夏日阳光下的燥热。

“你不是把零钱都给那个街头歌手了吗？”因为含着冰棍，他的尾音有些含糊。

徐英浩盯着他看，敷衍地“嗯”了一声。

金道英听出了他对这问题的敷衍，抬起眼看他，取出嘴里的冰棍接着问：“那你这冰棍哪来的？”

“那个歌手送我的，为了感谢我支持他的音乐梦想。他觉得我听懂了他的音乐。”徐英浩又咧开嘴笑，是那副柴郡猫一样的表情，“你看，他果然唱的是原创音乐。”

金道英无奈地看他一眼，向他传达“你好幼稚”的信息，宁愿专注于吃冰棍也不打算搭理他无端的小小炫耀。

“让我咬一口吧，他只送了我一根，而且我的钱都给他了。”徐英浩蹭过来，像只粘着人撒娇的猫咪，只不过比其他猫咪要大只太多。

金道英迷茫的眨眨眼睛，看了看自己舔得失去了原本形状的冰棍，又看向徐英浩：“你认真的？”

“我就咬一口下面，”徐英浩的眼里透露着调笑意味，但语气倒是无比诚恳，“太热了。”

金道英没有他的那些弯弯绕绕，看不透他的想法，只好将冰棍递了过去：“反正你不介意就好。”

徐英浩就势抓住金道英的手，歪过脑袋咬了一口还没被金道英舔化的一角，嘴角和散发着热气的舌尖不可避免地蹭过金道英的手指。

这是无法躲开的亲密接触，金道英的手被徐英浩的包裹着，而冰棍被他拿在手上，任何动作都会使它摇摇欲坠。

金道英现在只能希望那街头歌手的歌声能再大一些，或是他躁动的心跳声可以再小一些。

他们扔下自行车，金道英插钥匙的动作在焦急中反而频频出错，徐英浩只好覆上他的手，帮他对准了钥匙孔。

交缠的手直到进屋也没有松开。

徐英浩低着头啃咬金道英的下唇，像是一只捕获了猎物的豹子。而金道英用空着的手抚摸徐英浩的后颈，安抚这只粗鲁的豹。

他们像是黏在了一起，就这么晃荡着进了客厅，跌进沙发里。

两具身体交叠着陷进柔软的沙发里，粗粝的布料蹭得金道英裸露出的肩角泛红。

同样泛红的还有他的耳朵和脸颊，他伸出双手搂住徐英浩的脖子将他拉近，唇齿交接之间鼻尖互相磨蹭，徐英浩在他的唇边溢出笑声。

徐英浩的手捧着他的侧脸，大拇指像是在抚摸什么珍爱之物一般柔情地在他脸颊上不断蹭过。他放过了金道英的下唇，换成落在金道英脸上细密的吻。

金道英几乎要以为徐英浩同样爱他，甚至可能比他对徐英浩的爱还要更多。

于是他抓住了空气中的暧昧，掌心探向徐英浩的下体，不甚熟练地解他的皮带，逗出徐英浩又一阵笑声。但徐英浩毫无要帮忙的趋向，只是不断的将吻又印在金道英的脖颈、肩膀，再牵起他的手，顺着肩膀一路吻到指尖。

金道英本来双手都解得笨拙，单手操作更是像在做无用功，抬眼看向徐英浩的眼神盈着他自己都没有意识到的委屈，于是金道英的掌心清楚的感应到了对方裆下越发鼓胀。

“怎么不动了？小兔子。”徐英浩的声音裹着沙哑在金道英耳边低语，就像是融化中的焦糖，带着他满腔的笑意，惹得金道英耳朵泛痒。徐英浩得寸进尺地探出舌头勾勒金道英的耳廓，带出的水声清晰地侵入金道英耳里，像是一道电流灌进身体，引出他一阵难耐的颤动。

金道英于是隔着一层布料恶意地揉捏了一下手中的物件，手上加快了解皮带的动作，但又舍不得松开同徐英浩十指相扣的惯用右手，只得笨拙的努力着。

金道英开始怀念平日里徐英浩不出门时常穿的休闲短裤，口中也不自觉嘟囔出声：“所以你为什么非要穿牛仔裤啊……”又逗得徐英浩一阵笑，反手将金道英的手背送到唇边又吻了一下，将自胸腔里传出的愉悦震颤渡到金道英的肌肤之上。

拉下徐英浩拉链的瞬间金道英不自觉发出一声满意的傻笑，徐英浩支起身体望向他泛着红粉的面庞，眼中荡漾着溺爱的星河。

但他的温柔又转身即逝，松开金道英手掌的时候就连指尖的缠绵都没有留恋，掌心支起金道英的腿根就将他的裤子扒下甩到一边，将细密的吻延续到下半身。

金道英的大腿外侧被徐英浩的手掌紧捏，内侧又被他的嘴唇侵袭，来自双面的亲密围攻使得他的大腿发出愉悦的颤动。

徐英浩另一只手贴上金道英的阴茎，冰凉的手指一把套住他火热的性器，温差的刺激使金道英忍不住逸出一声呻吟。

他大口地呼吸着，生怕自己溺死在徐英浩带来的情潮里。徐英浩却再次堵住他的呼吸，他们在两瓣嘴唇的缝隙间汲取少量的氧气，吞入腹中的更多是对方对这场突如其来的情事所发出的滚烫喟叹。

但这似乎也已经足够金道英用于生存了。让他继续在这世上呼吸的并非氧气，而是他对徐英浩那脱离了氧气仍能坚强存活的热爱。

徐英浩支起身体朝他贴得更近：“你不会碰巧在客厅里也放着润滑剂以防有什么突发状况发生吧？”他的声音暗哑，带着情欲的电流。

金道英本就泛红的脸颊因而更红了，他局促地摇摇头，声音轻得似乎只能他自己听到：“当然没有……”

于是徐英浩拉过金道英的手，让金道英将他们的阴茎一并握住，而他的手掌则严丝合密地覆在金道英的手上：“那我想有些事只能留到下次了。”

——天呐，“下次”。

金道英的眼睛在发光，手上却毫无动作。徐英浩歪着脑袋看了他一会儿，无奈地笑了：“好吧，我就知道，那太好了。”

——什么太好了？

金道英还没从意外的喜悦里跳出来呢，他仍旧呆愣着，几乎忘了他们现在可不是该发呆的时候。

“我会教给你的，”徐英浩的语气里带着轻快的笑意，不知道他为什么如此高兴，“我会教会你所有。”

他说完，带着金道英的手掌开始动作起来。

金道英的意识于是更加混沌，除了叹息和呻吟别的什么也不会说了。

他们先后释放出来，徐英浩在他还迷糊的时候再次凑过来吻他。他吻得那样的用力，像是想要把金道英从嘴唇开始整个吞之入腹。

徐英浩照顾着金道英将他的裤子穿好，又绕过沙发找回了被他随手扔在地上的T恤，尽心尽力地帮着金道英重新穿上。仿佛金道英是个什么生活无法自理的两岁小孩。

但金道英此时可没什么值得抱怨的，事实上，他从未如此开心过。

——徐英浩待他就好像在对待某个意外获得的世间珍宝，就像对待他的狄伦。

这样的认知让他在被徐英浩拿过他的T恤帮他穿过脑袋时忍不住偷笑。

晚饭时金道英的父母回来了，四人如同之前那样围坐在桌边，徐英浩仍旧和金道英的父亲谈笑风生，但只有金道英知道当他们的小腿不经意间在桌下碰到时，徐英浩的语气总会漏出不自然的动摇。

那之后，只要他们的视线对上，就会勾起情欲的烈焰。

徐英浩在金道英的床上亲吻他的身体，或是在自己的床上啃咬他的颈侧，有时候则是把金道英抵在厕所的门上要他，全然丢弃掉平日里的绅士风度。

徐英浩那本送给金道英父亲的小说仍旧放置在金道英的床头柜上，但在那之下的抽屉里却多出了一瓶润滑液及几盒各色的避孕套。

欢愉的画面一幕幕窜进睡前的回忆，金道英甚至产生了徐英浩仍旧在他身体里的错觉，这让他藏在洁白被子下的脸颊通红。

他甚至能听见一墙之隔外徐英浩在房间里行走停顿的声音，而这让他的心脏更加鼓胀。他不切实际的期待徐英浩的脚步声会朝他靠近，然后推开他的房门就像每天早晨，然后躺在他的身边，拥抱他，亲吻他，和他共享同一个梦，就像他们是彼此的挚爱，是命中注定的爱情。

他的双眼悄悄探出被子外来，望向毫无动静的门，又转向床头柜的抽屉——那里面存放着他污秽的欲望，而那之上——那之上是徐英浩真正的爱欲所在，他饱受赞誉的优美文字簇拥着他心爱的狄伦。

这让他冷静下来。

而当第二天的太阳升起，徐英浩推开他的房门，一切又将不一样。

徐英浩会先伸手揉蹭他从被子里露出的柔软头发，又带着洗漱完后的绿茶清香亲吻他。

早晨的迷糊会扭曲人的感官，所以金道英理直气壮地接受了那吻中的清甜香气是来自徐英浩的爱这一自私想法。

徐英浩会柔和着声音叫他起床，看着他揉搓眼睛坐在床上发呆的模样笑出声来。仿佛他们是一对同居已久却仍旧看不腻对方的热恋情侣。

金道英心安理得的享受着徐英浩带给他的种种错觉，只在深夜瞥见床头柜上的小说时才从那无尽的爱欲之海里仰起头来，让真实而冰冷的空气窜进心肺里。

到了第二天，徐英浩仍旧会吻他，他也仍旧会让自己摈弃所有，再次跃进那爱欲之海里。

但总是泡在海水里的手脚终将也会变得冰冷，直到金道英的热爱也难以再将它们温暖起来。

“——狄伦。”

他听见徐英浩与他心脏仅隔着薄薄一片肌肤的嘴唇吐出的温热语句，热气紧贴着他的肌肤，金道英知道那定是来自徐英浩心脏最深处的爱语，所以才会带着那样滚烫的温度。

而那温度钻进他的胸腔，却让金道英的心脏比过去每个深夜里还要冷，但他想要徐英浩的欲望却仍旧火热。这或许是他爱上徐英浩所必要承受的苦痛。

徐英浩凑上来吻掉他眼角的泪水，温柔又残酷。金道英的手掌覆上徐英浩的脸侧，徐英浩便稍稍偏过头亲吻他的掌心。

“我可以爱你吗？”金道英问道，声音很轻很轻，就像梦中的呢喃。

徐英浩却听清了，他回答金道英说：“那就像我爱你这样爱我。”

金道英花费了余下的每一分钟去思考徐英浩是怎样爱他，但仍旧找不到答案。

——或是他自己不愿意去找，在经历过过去的欢愉之后，他再不想回到最初去了。

他继续心安理得的用自己的方式爱徐英浩，放任自己沉浸在徐英浩的爱欲之海里。

而徐英浩什么也没说。

没有阻止他，没有赞赏他，就像平常的徐英浩那样，游离在每个人想给他设下的关系之外。

但夏天总有尽头。

金道英至少得在最后一天清醒过来，就像每一天早晨徐英浩总会叫醒他。但不再是用他温柔的亲吻，而是用冰冷的事实。

金道英送徐英浩上了车，隔着车窗勾着他的手指，最终它们还是分开了。

“走之前回答我一个问题吧。”金道英问道，语气里是他前所未有的决绝，“关于狄伦的问题。”

徐英浩当然知道他想要问的是什么，他又露出了那副柴郡猫的恶劣笑容，微微探身拉过金道英的手：“我没想到你悟性居然这么差。”

他在金道英的手掌上一笔一划的写下“ _ **Dylan**_ ”，然后又划掉了后半段。

在司机的催促中，徐英浩亲吻了他的掌心，松开了他的手。

金道英握住自己的手腕，盯着手掌看。

不知是在看那个名字，还是那个轻柔的吻。


End file.
